An Untold Promise
by Yamiko-Uchiha
Summary: A promise that seems invisible, but still there, breaks their hearts. NejiSaku Plz! Review!XD It's short!


**A Don't Own Naruto, Dammit! (Wish I did.)**

**_Waz up? _**

**_I had little time to write this, a bit of NejiSaku to lighten up the mood, I made it a bit Angst, I know, but this idea has been in my head a while now. Heheh... _**

**_Happy New Year!! XD _**

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Review!_

_XXX_

_Plz!_

_XXXXXXXXN** //I'll try to update soon on the other stories, most likely on Destined to Find You.//**_

_

* * *

_

_**An Untold Promise....**_

_**By: Yamiko-Uchiha (warning this is Angst, if you don't like, don't read.) **_

* * *

"Neji?"

"What, Sakura?"

"Do you-um-m lo-ove m-me?" A hoarse whisper.

A small gentle smile. " Of course, I do."

A sigh of relief, or maybe it was worry?

He tightens his grip on her, just like her heart tightens painfully also.

" Could you live without me?" A simple question, yet it meant mixed feelings.

A confuse glaze. "No, I don't think I can."

A sad yet slightly happy smile appeared in her porcelain face.

" What would you do if someone or something were to take me away?" The question itself held an unanswered future.

" I'll kill them, and make sure to sent them to hell." A hard, cold threatening glare. He holds her more possessively in his warm arms.

**_X_**Silence**_X_**

"Neji?" The sad truth.

" Hmm?" He questions.

" What would you do if I weren't in your life anymore?" Her heart clenching tighter, hope remind in her eyes.

" I'll look for you and**_ never _let you go." **

**_A sweet embrace...._**

"Neji?" A final question.

"Yea?" On his knees, hopeful to stay with his lover forever.

" What are you doing?"

" Asking you to marry me." A simple response that meant the world for them, he gave a proud smirk.

Tears, smiles....gasp...Her heart nearly breaking into pieces.

"..." Speechless.

" Sakura I love you so dare much, I wouldn't even think about leaving you, and I want to make you the happiest woman alive as you made me the happiest man alive; Marry me?" His nervous but worried glaze was clearly shown in his winter white pupil-less eyes.

A sorrowful smile came from the female ninja. "Neji?" A final call, his name came sweetly past her red full lips.

" Yea?" His stomach clench with nervousness.

"Love you." Her respond with the proposal to marriage.

His sigh. " Me too."

A memory that would forever be burned in their minds, the sweet loving memory....

* * *

**_ A week later..._**

"Neji?"

" Huh?"

"I'm going to go to a mission to Grass tomorrow."

He hugs her tighter and kiss her gently but passionately on her apple flavored lips.

"Be safe." His last words of reassurance.

Her last breathtaking smile. " Love you." An unanswered promise.

" Love you too." His last words of love toward her.

* * *

_**A month later...**_

"Neji?" Not his beloveds voice, no it was his dark-headed teammate.

" What, TenTen?" Irritation to disguise his frustration from worry, of his missing mate.

" You miss her, huh?" Jealousy behind the tone of her voice.

"Hai." Walked away with his single reply, worried for the beautiful pink-headed medic-nin.

His love...

_Time passes..._

_**2 months later. **_

"Where is she?" A single simple, quiet question came from the worried filled lover with white eyes.

"I don't know." A simple reply, that made his entire being crush into pieces with fear and lost love. The 5th Hokage continued, " Her mission was supposed to have ended about four weeks ago." Her apprentice nowhere in sight.

"..." No response, trying not to shed the hot salty tears.

"They'll find her, Neji."

They still desperately clenched for hope, hope for Sakura to still be safe and most of all _**alive**_.

* * *

**_A long time passes...._**

They finally found her.

Her blood soaked, lifeless form stood in front of the people who cared for her.

"She's dead." They say, the ones who spend weeks to find her and eventually did, the hunter-nin.

Tears, sobs, heartbreaks, regrets, mourn over her death, sadness spreading though the room like a disease. Except for one smirking victoriously , weapon obsessed woman.

"Neji?"

_He's gone..._

His depressed, tear-eyed, hurt filled figure stood at a house,**_ their_** house, _**her house. **His knees give up on him, making a defeated position over is sorrowful form. _

_" Why?" The unanswered question. Tears blurry his vision. _

_He screams at the top of his lungs, " WHY?!" _

_He whispers in light sobs, " I love you." _

_The untold promise...._

_' I promise you, I'll love you till' my end.' Her broken smile._

_**She's gone...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Review! Hope you enjoyed! Happy New years!! XD! - Yamiko-Uchiha.**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
